


I'll Sing About It If You Ask Me To

by smoke_the_writer



Series: Newsies Songfics [4]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Bedsharing, Finch sings in his sleep??, I'm bad at tagging things, I'm running out of tags, Insecure Albert? In My Fic? It's More Likely Than You Think, KEYS IF YOU'RE READING THIS: Y'ALLSHOT, M/M, Snow, Songfic, albert is such a fool in this, hehe, mcr songfic, no beta we die like men, sorry that was for keys, this is for keys, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoke_the_writer/pseuds/smoke_the_writer
Summary: It's a cliche bedsharing fic!! Redfinch addition!! it's another songfic because i'm weak for those!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*“Is there anyone willing to share a bed tonight? I don’t have enough money, and if I sleep on the street, I’ll probably die,” Albert looked around the room at the other newsies, who were previously chatting idly. A chorus of sorry, I can’t, and no thanks was his only reply. There was however, one person who did answer.“I don’t mind!” Albert felt his blood run cold. It was Finch who had responded to his question.





	I'll Sing About It If You Ask Me To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pineappapizza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineappapizza/gifts).



********Albert walked back to the Manhattan lodging house, dragging his feet. He pulled up his collar in a feeble attempt to block out the freezing air. He had hardly sold any of his papers. And why would he have? Nobody wanted to be outside in this weather. Because there were no people, there were no customers, and therefore no profit. He didn’t know if he was going to be able to afford his bed at the lodging house. Maybe one of the other newsies would share with him. He just hoped that Finch wasn’t the one he had to share a bed with.

 

_ Every snowflake's different just like you _

_ (Every snowflake's different just like you) _

 

Albert had a massive crush on Finch. One that he had had since the ornithologically prone boy had first helped him sell his papers. They only sold together sometimes, but Albert cherished it every time they did. Finch was cunning, and a mischievous kind of beautiful. Albert didn’t  _ stalk  _ Finch exactly, but he did notice things about him that few other people did. He knew that Finch’s slingshot was his comfort item. Without it, he would panic. He knew that Finch talked in his sleep. He knew that Finch had a picture of a girl in his pocket all the time. Albert didn’t know who she was. He assumed that the picture was a picture of Finch’s girl or something. Thinking about it too much made Albert uncomfortable. Just the thought of Finch with someone else made him feel kind of sick. Albert, who had been previously lost in thought, realized that he was there. He walked in and collapsed onto the nearest chair. 

 

“Is there anyone willing to share a bed tonight? I don’t have enough money, and if I sleep on the street, I’ll probably die,” Albert looked around the room at the other newsies, who were previously chatting idly. A chorus of sorry, I can’t, and no thanks was his only reply. There was however, one person who did answer.

 

“I don’t mind!” Albert felt his blood run cold. It was Finch who had responded to his question.

 

“O-ok. Just come find me when you’re ready to go to bed, alright?” Albert shakily replied. 

 

“I was actually going up there now. If you’re tired, you’re welcome to come with.” Finch said. And then he proceeded to do that little half-smile/half-smirk that made Albert’s face almost as red as his hair.    
  


“Y-yeah, that sounds okay. I’m pretty tired.” Albert followed Finch to his bunk, which was upstairs. Both boys got dressed for bed, and they laid down next to each other. At first, Albert tried to lean away from the other boy, but as a little time passed, he found himself looking Finch in the eyes, their noses almost touching.

 

“Hey there, Al, you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

 

“Yeah Finch, I’m okay.”

 

_ I'll sing about it if you ask me to _

_ (Ask me to) _

 

Finch was freaking out. Only internally though. The cool-headed newsie never let his emotions show on the outside. He wasn’t going to be taken advantage of by anyone. Not after he ran away, shed the name Patrick, and became a newsie. He was different now. Stronger.

 

But with Albert this close to him, he felt as weak as a newborn kitten. He had liked Albert since he met him, but hadn’t had the courage to act on it. But now, he was laying right next to him. It was the perfect opportunity to do something, to say something, but he was still scared.

 

“This is awkward, huh,” Albert looked like he was blushing, but Finch couldn’t tell in the darkness.

 

“Only if you make it awkward,” Finch had to keep his cool. He had to stay calm and collected. 

 

Finch tried his hardest not to fall asleep, because he knew that if he did, he would start sleep talking. Sometimes, according to Romeo, and Elmer, and Specs, and practically all of the newsies that had ever slept near Finch, he would sing in his sleep. He didn’t want to fall asleep and start singing, because that would scare Albert away.

 

He wasn’t going to fall asleep, he wasn’t going to fall asleep, he wasn’t going to fall...

 

_ Different shape and different size _

_ Like every star up in the sky _

_ Every snowflake's different just like you _

 

Albert, who had closed his eyes momentarily, opened them again when he heard a soft mumbling coming from Finch. He saw that the other boy had fallen asleep, and was now talking quietly to himself. Albert smothered a giggle and grinned.  _ So Finch talks in his sleep?  _ Albert thought,  _ And I thought he couldn’t get any cuter.  _

 

Albert was content to just sit there and watch Finch for a while, but Finch started singing quietly.

 

“ _ I’m not gonna, not gonna fall asleep, because if I do, I might start singing. And if I start singing, I might accidentally confess to Albert that, that I have a massive crush on him…”  _ It was totally off-key, with no visible beat or pattern, but that didn’t matter to Albert. His eyes widened in shock and he made a small noise.

 

_ Green fur _

_ Blue skin _

_ And the very silly way you grin _

Finch was woken up from his brief sleep (he cursed himself for falling asleep in the first place) by Albert, who had made some little noise. He opened his eyes to see Albert staring at him.

 

“Al, you okay? Did I say something in my sleep or something?” Finch tried his best to save himself.

 

“D-did you mean it? What you said?”

 

“What do you mean, what I said? What did I say?”

 

“You, you were singing, and then you said that you, you had a crush on me?”

 

_ Oh. That.  _ “S-so what if I do?” It was Finch’s turn to be flustered, “You got a problem with it or something?” He sat up and turned away. 

 

_ Big fangs _

_ Small chin _

_ There are so many special things about you _

_ Things about you _

_ Things about you _

 

Albert, in a small moment of bravery, sat up, grabbed Finch’s face, and kissed him as hard as he could. 

 

Finch made the smallest little noise and Albert’s heart practically melted. Albert moved away from him and grinned before speaking again. 

 

“I like you too. I have for like, a really long time. I just, never did anything about it because I knew that you had a girl,”

 

“What? A girl?” Finch tilted his head in confusion, and Albert thought it was the cutest thing in the world.

 

“That picture that you’ve got in your pocket? Isn’t that your girl?” 

 

“Oh! That’s my older sister. She’s the only one in my family who ever cared about me…” Finch looked down.

 

“Oh. I’m sorry. I should’ve asked. Then we could have avoided all of this.”

“Well, I’m glad that things worked out the way that they did in the end. Could… Could I kiss you again?” Finch asked, and Albert’s face turned red. He nodded, and put his arms around Finch’s neck. 

 

_ Every snowflake's different just like _

_ Every snowflake's different just like _

_ Every snowflake's different just like you _

 

Finch kissed Albert again, but it was softer this time. Albert who had wrapped his arms around Finch’s neck, pulled him down onto the bed so that they were both lying down. Finch wrapped his arms around Al’s waist and pulled him closer, and they stayed like that, kissing and holding each other and grinning stupidly, until Albert’s face suddenly fell.

 

“What’s wrong, Albie?” Finch asked, concerned. 

 

“It’s just… why do you like me? I’m not attractive, or funny, and I’ve got this weird red hair. I’m so different, and it’s ugly,” it was Albert’s turn to look away.

 

Finch moved closer to Albert, so that their noses were almost touching. “Do you see those snowflakes out there?” He nodded his head towards the window, “Each one of ‘em, each and every one of ‘em is different. But they’s still beautiful, you got it? They’s different, but they’s so, so beautiful. You’s the same way.” Finch kissed quick and looked at him softly, to see if he understood. 

_ Different shape and different size _

_ Like every star up in the sky _

_ Every snowflake's different just like you _

 

Albert nodded, and they held each other until the morning came.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh you can follow me on tumblr @smoke-the-woke
> 
> I hope you liked the fic!


End file.
